Joji and the furry
by one-piece-of-trash
Summary: I'm so sorry. This somehow became a furry porn between the reader and George Miller, aka filthyfrank. It's very explicit and I'll be adding tags as I go


Work Text:

Our meeting had been a complete coincidence. I had been at one of my regular Furry meet ups in Aneheim, embracing the satisfaction of seeing others stare as I walk by, their eyes filled with admiration. I smirked at those who stared, completely understanding their reaction. I was in fact one of the most highly rated furries in the community after all.

I began to twitch, my cheeks tainted a permanent shade of red as I tried to become more comfortable. I had an unknown secret that was hidden to all of my fans and friends, and that was that I was secretly an exhibitionist. With every single furry costume that I had, a small vibrating but plug with a tail attatched was included as well. Although I could never take anything large, the small vibrations caused me to be in a constant state of euphoria as I walked around cons and meet ups, and increased even more when I was taking pictures with fans. It was never noticed because it was assumed to be a part of my costume.

My focus returned to real life as suddenly all of the beloved attention had shifted off of me, and my curiosity overwhelmed me as I wondered how glorious of a god the person must have been to have taken all of the focus off of my illustrious body. As I walked towards the crowd, they split like the Red Sea, somehow staying far enough away to not notice my twitching form.

As they parted, a clear pathway led my vision to a scene that will be ingrained into my memory for eternity. Standing there in all his glory was the famed George Miller himself. My role model, my idol, the person who helped me accept myself to the truest form and not be afraid to show my furry side, was standing right there before me. He was everything I had imagined he would be, from the severe acne scars all the way to his succulent nipples, which were unbearably prominent through his thin Tony the Tiger appreciation shirt. I couldn't help but drool as my ass tightened even more.

I watched as he turned towards me, his wild eyes looking up and down my fur body suit that clung to my body. I was used to this kind of attention, but it was as though he was staring through my clothing into the depths of my soul, his mind exploring all of the depths of my body.

He began to walk towards me.

I started to shake, and not from the vibrations of the plug tucked inside my body. The man that had gotten me hot since the 4th grade was now beginning to strut over to me, his own sinthetic tail waving behind him. My mind was racing in all different directions, and I had never felt this way before in my life.

Suddenly he was directly in front of me, and he said "Hey babe". Suddenly my mind was clear. It was as though the sound of his voice in real life had cleansed my entire soul of all of its impurities. I had listened to all of his vlogs over and over again, but nothing could have prepared me for the moist roughness that was his voice. It sent tingles down my spine, and I felt my self come closer to the edge as the vibrations only seemed to get stronger.

He smirked, obviously noticing my reaction. He reached forward grabbing my arm. I barely noticed the sharpie until I felt it's smoothness against my skin. He had written a set of numbers in my cleanly shaved armpit. In my confusion, he suddenly released me, disappearing into the crowds. I heard murmurs around me, but I was to shook to hear anything that was being said to me.

That had been the start to our illicit relationship.

Now, almost 7 months later, I was strapped to his bed, blindfolded and unaware as my ass ached uncontrollably. I had been moaning and twisting in an uncomfortable bliss for over an hour as the oversized fox tail butt plug angrily twisted and hit all of the parts of my ass. I heard the door open and close, my body starting to prepare itself for what it knew would come next.

I suddenly felt his rough, calloused hand run up my legs, teasing me slowly. I gasped at the sudden feeling, not expecting him to touch me as soon as he got home. His other hand reached up and flicked one of my nipple clamps, and I groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. His hand disappeared, and I whimpered at the loss of warmth that I had been craving all day. Suddenly, I feel him directly next to my ear. He nibbled at it, then whispered lightly, "do you want to be the yui to my kirito?" and I silently cried out. Over the period of time we had known each other, he had found all of my secret kinks and fantasies, and started to help bring them to life. This was only one of them.

My torture began.  
He tugged at the butt plug and began to kiss his way down my neck, my body shivering at the feeling. His body then left mine, and I could hear him rummaging through his closet. I suddenly felt something cold press against me, and I could only imagine what item he had chosen to use on me this time. As he began to force it into me, I could tell that this was something completely new, and much larger than anything we had ever try to use. I tried my hardest to let it inside my body, but it was almost to painful to bear. As more and more of it shifted into my body, I gasped and turned my head towards where I believed George to be.

"Is this the one that I mentioned to you? When did you get it?"

He didn't respond. George had known that I had always looked at this item with desire, but I had never assumed he would buy it. The item had been one of the largest sizes possible of the werewolf dildo from dragondildos, complete with a gigantic knot at the end. The knot itself was the size of a baseball, and was said to be only for the most experienced people out there.

I questioned him, saying "is it even possible? How will we ever get it to fit? I trust you but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

His response was firm, "we have all of the time in the world, don't we? I don't care if I have to fuck you for hours." I cried out at his response, quivering at the mere idea of being under his control and being fucked nonstop for hours on end, and how loose and empty I would feel afterwards.

George began to push the dildo in even further, then slowly dragged it out. He repeated this process, twisting and pulling at my butt plug at the same time. I could no longer think straight, my pleasure preventing me from thinking about anything else.

Once I had made it to the base, I had already cum multiple times. The butt plug, which had been vibrations on max for the whole time, was suddenly ripped from my asshole. The unnatural feeling and emptiness surprised me and I tightened around the dildo, causing me to feel even better than before. I pulled at my restraints, and my loss of vision only forced me to focus on the increasing pleasure even more.

I suddenly heard George moan loudly, and could hear the vibrations of the butt plug starting up again. I could only imagine what the scene must of looked like, with George struggling to push such a large and foreign object into his tight, pink asshole, and the vivid expressions he must have made when the vibrations started up. He forcefully shoved himself into my ass, his dick harder than ever before. I could feel the vibrations from his ass through his dick as he roughly jerked in and out of my tight hole.

As he shoved himself into me, his body continuously hit and pushed the dildo farther and farther into my pussy, and euphoria washed over me as tears began to fall from the extreme pleasure. I could feel as George let loose inside of me, the warmth of his milk seeping through my asshole. As he pulled out he collapsed onto the bed next to me, he was still convulsing from the continuing vibrations in his ass.

Somehow, he managed to gain enough strength to drag himself back behind me, and suddenly pushed the dildo into my pussy with all of his strength. I screamed as I felt the knot fully fill into my pussy, and I felt as though my body was tearing apart. All of the pain, from the overly tight restraints, to the tight nipple clamps, to the massive knot inside of me, only caused me pleasure as I continued to scream out and came from the intensity of it.

I heard the vibrations of the butt plug finally turn off, and heard George finally begin to move around. I tried to reach out for him and move in his direction, but my restraints kept me back. I jerked as the plug was suddenly shoved back into my ass and the vibrations turned on. I was wailing at this point as the vibrations from the oversized butt plug caused the humongous dildo wishing me to vibrate as well. I was stretched to a point that I did not believe was possible, and I felt like I was about to fall apart. My entire body shook as I continued to struggle, the tail of the plug now completely covered in sweat and in cum. I had begun to cum continuously, my pleasure never ending as my mind began to break apart.

I heard the door open, and began screamed at him not to leave me like this, but he only said one simple sentence before he left for the excruciating hours to come.

His final words before leaving me to my next set of torture were this:

"Come on Yui, I though you would do anything for your daddy"


End file.
